Currently, a common display on the market is a liquid crystal display (LCD). During operations, each of the pixels of LCDs are turned on or off by a scanning driving circuit. The data driving circuit transmits the video signals to the pixels that are turned on so as to display images. The timing sequence of the scanning driving circuit and the data driving circuit are provided by a timing control circuit (TCON) in accordance with the input voltage. Usually, the timing of the input voltage of TCON is controlled by the PWM chip.
With respect to the conventional technology, in addition to that the TCON needs the input voltage of specific timing sequence, other circuits, such as the backlight driving circuit controlling the backlight brightness, also need timing sequence. The timing sequences needed by the circuits are different. Although the PWM includes a plurality of output pins for outputting multiple voltages, but one PWM chip is only capable of outputting the voltage of fixed timing sequence. Thus, the demand for the timing sequences for different circuits within the LCD cannot be satisfied.